


baby when i smash you, put your back in it

by tragaedy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, Watersports, pee kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragaedy/pseuds/tragaedy
Summary: Ten and Johnny play with piss.





	1. accident

**Author's Note:**

> hi !!! follow me on twitter @ LUFANS99 and witness the short amount of time it took me to actually write this. if you have any questions my curious cat is there too. title is from homebody by lil durk

The first time was by accident. They were both in the shower, making out slowly, the water running between their bodies like the blanket of their bed. The soft wetness between them made their tongues and saliva more intimate and they kissed with passion under the sun. Ten was fingering himself with the lube they kept in the bathroom, loosening himself up more from the night before. He moaned in Johnny’s mouth like he had a fever, relentless and all at the elder’s mercy. It was all so much that Johnny had forgotten he needed to pee.

After Ten figured he was prepped he turned around and put his elbows against the wall, forehead against the slippery tiles with hot breath. Johnny had slicked up his cock away from the stream of water and then quickly entered his boyfriend with a sigh. A pull of lust in his gut as a pressure pressed against it. Ten turned off the shower head to hear his boyfriend’s moans.

“Going to fuck you like this baby, fucking wet and moaning just for me.”

Ten pushed back on his cock slowly with a hiss, reacting to the words with his body and Johnny quickly understood.

They fucked slow for a while, soft smacks of skin emitting from behind the shower glass doors. Ten had started to tear up at the pace, Johnny thrusted deep into him, feeling every drag of Ten’s hole slip on his cock. The steam of the shower didn’t clear and they both had started to sweat in the heat, Ten tasting salt as he licked his lips but feeling water droplets fall from his hair and down his back. He opened the glass door to get a whiff of fresh air, and moved the both of them sideways so could lay his head on the sink and prop a leg up on the edge of the bathtub.

“Oh fuck I’m boutta come.” Johnny groaned, reaching a hand down to stroke his boyfriend.

“Do it, fucking fill me up.”

And Ten was just created in such a sensual manner, everything about him so elegant and _fuckable_. From his beautiful face to his lithe body quaking with each thrust. He was like a cat that came into Johnny’s life and scratched his eyes out: he left him blind to _anything_ but him.

Then Johnny let himself go, feeling the rush of his orgasm slipping from him and then— he was peeing. It took him a few seconds to realize as Ten stood frozen at the thick hot liquid filling him up to the brim. It was relieving to Johnny but he quickly pulled out in embarrassment.

“Oh my—”

“Did you just fucking pee in me?”

Johnny gulped, his bladder screaming to continue to empty itself. “I didn’t mean to.”

A pregnant pause.

“Do it again.” Ten croaked.

“What—”

“Fucking piss in me.”

And then Johnny looked down to see Ten clenching his hole, trying his best to not let the pee inside him run out.

“Ten are you sure?”

“Positive.”

So Ten relaxed his hole, letting out a gush of pee run down his leg to accommodate Johnny’s cock, the smaller visibly trembled at the sensation and let out a long drawled moan. Johnny bit his lip as he slipped back inside and started to relieve himself again, and Ten couldn’t stop making noises. It drove Johnny mad and he couldn’t help but start to thrust into the man hard and fast, a splash of piss covering them both with each stroke that made both men moan.

“Fuck, so good— _fuck!_ ” Ten started to stroke his cock in earnest, feeling his stomach fill up with pee and Johnny and fucking _pee_. He loved the feeling of having it leak out and smack back inside his with boyfriend’s cock. Each thrust made his mind go dizzy and he felt delirious as he chased his orgasm.

When Johnny finished there was still pee in the smaller to play around with.

“I’m going to fucking cum!”

Johnny leaned down to press against Ten’s back, whispering into his ear and feeling the smaller shake with desperation.

“Cum for me baby, do it you fucking— fucking _slut_.”

At the harsh words Ten came with a whine that hit the bathroom walls beautifully. Johnny came after a few thrusts with a quiet moan.

“Well, let’s get cleaned up.”

And then they never spoke about it again.


	2. experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd time is an experiment

They were laying in bed during a lazy Sunday, both off from work until tomorrow and the weather outside chilly and unpredictable. They cuddled, hard cocks flushed against each other, as their naked bodies intertwined with one another.

“Give me a blowie.” Ten pecked Johnny’s lips.

Johnny sighed in faux exasperation. “You ask for too much sometimes.”

Ten whined. “Come on, I have a surprise for you.”

Intrigued, Johnny complied, getting up to position himself in between his boyfriend’s legs. Ten had such a pretty cock, Johnny wasted no time in putting it in his mouth, tasting a bit of precum and swallowing it down. He bobbed his head at a fast pace, stroking Ten’s cock in earnest as he looked up to see his boyfriend falling apart with red cheeks and soft ‘oh just like that baby’s.

He flicked his tongue on the underside of his cock, swerving it until he met the head and dug into the slit to be rewarded pearls of cum. Johnny used his spit to circle around Ten’s hole teasingly, never entering the tight heat but just to touch— to feel his boyfriend clenching then relaxing. 

“Fuck I’m going go ruin the surprise.” Ten whimpered. “Get off the bed.”

Johnny hesitantly let go of his cock with a soft pop. “What do you mean?”

Johnny was breathing heavily and so was Ten, it took a moment for the smaller to reply. 

“Just do it.”

Johnny could have never said no.

The taller got off the bed and figured he should stand on his knees. Even then his face could still meet Ten’s stomach.

“Okay fuck— don’t get mad.”

“Why would I get mad?” Johnny raised an eyebrow as Ten now stood in front of him. His cock was throbbing with abandonment and his stomach screamed at him for release.

“Just close your eyes.”

Johnny did as he was told.

“Shit.” Ten sounded anxious, holding his cock like he was worried Johnny was going to hurt it. He whispered, “here goes nothing.”

Johnny felt a stream of liquid hit his head then run down his face, he gasped at the sensation and in return some landed in his mouth. It was warm and salty like precum but this wasn’t precum— it was piss. Evident in its amount and like a slut for it he moaned. The stream landed on the floor after sliding down his dick, and he stroked his cock with it. 

“Fuck, you fucking whore.” Ten said with shaky breath as he watched his boyfriend become wrecked, fucking into his hand like a dog.

“I’m going to cum.” Ten’s eyes rolled back as he started to stroke himself as he peed, feeling his body jerk up with oversensitivity. “Johnny fuck.”

“Do it baby, let me taste it.”

And then they were both orgasming one after the other: Ten painting Johnny’s wet face with white and Johnny splattering his cum across the puddle of piss in front of him.

“Fuck.”


End file.
